Misinterpreting
by himitsuni
Summary: Karoku has woken up and his injuries have healed as Nai came to see him everyday. Gareki got jealous and decided to play a little prank on him.


_**A/N : **_

_**Hi guys, for refreshing, and for training the no sense of humor I had, I decided to write this one shot that focus on pure comedy. This is just for fun and quite short, so I guess I'll just post everything new when it came up along with my continuation on the Captured by You series that based on the characters of SnK. Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON"T OWN KARNEVAL AND ITS CHARACTERS**_

**Misinterpreting**

It was when the Circus had saved Karoku and he had woken up from his long sleep. His wounds are getting better by the day and a month later all of his bandages were taken off. Nai went to see him in his room every day. Wake up early in the morning straight to Karoku and back to his and Gareki's room late at night only to sleep. He was not spending his time following Gareki wherever he went like before. And Gareki sulked about it. Every night after Karoku had woken up, Gareki insisted that Nai sleep in the same bed as him as he hug Nai all night, so he could tell when Nai wakes up and went to Karoku's place so he could tagged along and pull him away from Karoku as often as possible. Karoku seems to be noticing something was strange with Gareki's way of over protectiveness on Nai. So one day when he and Nai have an afternoon tea alone, Gareki was pulled by Hirato to do some things, he decided to ask Nai what's going on between them.

"Nai, there's something I want to ask you." He asked Nai as he sipped his tea.

Nai was in the middle of eating a piece of biscuit and answered Karoku with his mouth full. "What is it, Karoku?"

"What's your relationship with Gareki?" he said straightforwardly. Knowing Nai was naïve enough to not suspect anything behind his question and will answer to him honestly. He was worried for Nai after all. _If that Gareki do anything that out of Nai's will….._

"Umm." Nai looks like he was thinking hard before he answered hesitantly. "I don't know, Karoku. We're friends – I guess. I like Gareki but he seems to be bothered." He said the last sentence sadly.

Karoku almost choked on his tea and coughed. "You like him?" he asked Nai, unbelieving of what his naïve Nai had said.

"Unn." He nodded as a faint blush appears on his cheeks.

Karoku coughed again to get Nai's attention. A lot of weird thoughts had passed through his mind. "So, have you done anything with him? Or rather, has he done anything to you?" he asked carefully.

"Did what?" Nai asked naively as he unaware of the meaning behind Karoku's questions.

Karoku seems taken aback by Nai's answer. Of course Nai wouldn't understand what he's talking about since he pretty didn't understand of many things. So Karoku try to be a little bolder with his questions. "Uh… Did you two have s-" he can't bring himself to said something so vulgar that Nai probably wouldn't understands. "Uh… become one?" he said instead.

Nai took his time thinking what Karoku's question means. _Become one? What does Karoku mean by becoming one? _Then he suddenly remembers that he and Gareki was sleeping in one bed and Gareki hug him all night long. _Hugging. Gareki hug me and we become close, sticking together as one, become one._

With that thought, he had decided what was Karoku mean by becoming one and gave his answer. "Yeah, we did it every night until the morning." He said and smiled.

This time luckily Karoku was not in the middle of drinking his tea, if not, for sure by now he would have choked on it or sprayed it all over Nai. "E-every night until the morning?!" he asked shocked.

"Yeah. Gareki insisted on it." Nai added.

_That Gareki bastard… How dare he…. Over my Nai…_ Karoku thought angrily.

"Karoku? What's wrong?" Nai asked worriedly when he saw the scary expression on Karoku's face.

Gareki, who had back when they started, accidentally hearing the conversation and hiding outside the room eavesdropping. Seeing the chance to drag Nai out and to plant the idea of Nai belongs to him in Karoku's mind, he decided to come out of his hiding and grinned widely towards the both of them.

"That's right, Karoku. We did _it_ every night until morning. And for that reason, please refrain to take him for yourself when he belongs to someone else." He said to Karoku in a politely annoying tone that made his eyebrows twitched in irritation and tugged Nai's arm until he was stick to his side and put an arm around Nai's waist protectively. "Now that you got the point, would you please excuse us. We need to go back to our room and do private _things_." He flashed a blinding smile to Karoku who stunned that he could barely move.

Only when Gareki and Nai were out of the room, he could move and let out a loud shriek of anger. "MY POOR NAI HAS BEEN TAINTED!" he yelled like a parent just found that his daughter was pregnant by her boyfriend.

Gareki covered Nai's ears beforehand so he didn't hear anything about the depressed yell that Karoku made, it sounds only like a faint yell from afar. Nai made a worried and confused face towards Gareki who smirked at his little prank.

_Serves him right._

_**A/N :**_

_**It just literally came out in my imagination that I need to write it. It's faster than drawing it. Hope you enjoy this little one shot!**_

_**Himitsuni**_


End file.
